flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Murder Weapon
Nyanta insisted the group let the Tabaxi prisoners who surrendered during the chaos during the court trial of Ussamej and Alfomal agreed as they had committed no crimes. Agzel and Ussamej’s right hand shama want to stay behind. Nyanta showed Agzel around and introduced him to Alfenheim’s society, while Helena and the captain of the guard, Billy took Ussamej’s shaman to visit him in prison at his insistence. But they notice the shaman try to slip Ussamej a lockpick and they threw him in the next cell. That night they left Larry, Gary, and Billy the to guard the shaman and Ussamej. To make sure no funny business happened they cuffed Ussamej and his Shaman to their cell doors. However, the next morning, Billy awoke to see Ussamej and his right man were both dead. Their throats had been stabbed and they hung limp in their handcuffs. Billy called in the Wahda guild who took down the bodies before examining them and their blood got matted into all of their fur. Right as this was happening, the chiefs Caspar and Buraka were arriving at the jail only to see Ussamej’s fresh corpse. The guards brought in a detective named Steve in who drained Ussamej’s blood and began to examine the wound with Kinetto’s help. Together they discovered slight singe marks that could only have been left be a magic weapon. Helena asked around town to see who owned a magic rapier and in the end, the guild devises that only Dolan’s magic rapier or Kinetto’s smite could have left this kind of wound. The guild was seriously considering Dolan as the culprit when Agzel offered another solution. He pointed out that the Shamen are capable of summoning magic weapons that could leave a wound of this nature. Alfomal, Caspar and Buraka hold a hearing and decide that the most likely cause of Ussamej's death was suicide in an attempt to frame Dolan and create animosity between NewTown and Alfenheim. Caspar got an idea of how out of control Wahda guild is and decided it would be best if he and Buraka deliver the news of Ussamej’s death to the Panther tabaxi. He insisted Helena be locked up while this happens to avoid her interference as he saw that she was every bit as out of control as Dolan had told him. Helena said she was going to do whatever she wanted regardless of what Alfomal says, and Kalwain had to sit on her to finally get her to calm down. Agzel thanked Nyanta and said he was going to go back to his people where he belonged. He accompanied Caspar and Buraka back to the Panther village. Billy arrested Helena on Alfomal's orders, but lets her out of prison seconds later, saying no one told him he had to keep her in there. She followed Buraka and Caspar to the Panther village where they meet with the village’s acting Chief, the clan mother Noaja. Caspar used tact and calmly explained what happened to Ussamej. Noaja agreed to cease hostilities between her people and Alfenheim, and said she would try to rehabilitate her people to be less resentful of the newcomers. Helena watched the conversation through her owl and left afterward. Helena met up with Kinetto who still suspected Dolan of killing Ussamej. The two of them met up with Dolan and he agreed to let Kinetto cast suggestion on him in his room at the silver arrow Tavern. She did so and she asked him if he killed Ussamej to which he responded that he didn’t. With that Kinetto was satsified and they returned to the tavern's main area for a few drinks. A while later they left for the guild only to run into a very sweaty, exhausted and sunburned Artemis. She told them she had been in Avernus, the highest layer of hell for the past three days with Selena. She said that Tarthurac was in Fort Town and he was in trouble. The group decided to take off to investigate this while Dolan got Artemis to the guild to get her help for her heat exhaustion.